Internet
by Net-kun
Summary: El porque nunca hay que dejar a Juudai con una computadora y acceso a internet! Oneshot. Spiritshipping.


Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX no me pertenece, ni Johan, ni Juudai... aun trato de conseguir el dinero para comprarlos, alguna donación xD?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Internet**

Sabía que jamás debió haber instalado eso, sabía que jamás debió haber dejado que Juudai se enviciara con ese maldito aparato, pero sabía más que nada que jamás debió haber dejado que buscara el término fanfic y yaoi en esa condenada computadora.

-Juudai...-lo llamó, observando como el castaño tenia la mirada fija y levemente perdida mirando el monitor de aquel aparato. Llevaba un buen rato tratando de captar su atención pero parecía ser algo imposible, y se decidido a averiguar que tan grave era el problema, leyó la dirección en la barra de direcciones. Un clic hizo inmediatamente su aparición en su mente, mientras una expresión de verdadero terror se apoderaba de su ser.

Miró un segundo más a su amigo antes de oír como daba el grito de su vida. Tan rápido como pudo, le tapo la boca rezando que nadie lo hubiera escuchado, no quería tener a todos los Obelisk en la puerta de su habitación alegando haber oído un grito.

-J-Juudai... c-cálmate, ¿sí?- le pidió soltándolo al ver que no oponía resistencia.

-E-e...-murmuró sintiendo como le fallaba la voz y perdía completamente el aire, olvidando por momentos el cómo se respiraba. -¡Están dementes!-grito al fin, levantándose de golpe de la silla, haciendo que esta se fuera hacia atrás chocando contra el piso, en lo que señalaba la pantalla de la maléfica maquina eléctrica con ira emitiéndose por cada uno de sus poros y palabras.

Johan simplemente suspiro, sabía que reaccionaria así, esa había sido la principal razón por la cual no quería prestarle su computadora, su mente curiosa no podría evitar el buscar las palabras que eran desconocidas para él, como fanfic, yaoi... spiritishipping.

-Cálmate, es solo... ficción.-le dijo al acercarse un poco a la pantalla, leyendo el título de aquella historia que tenia al castaño tan alterado. Debía admitir que eran bastante originales, si bien no le gustaba que lo usaran para sus historias debía de admitir que nunca quedaba mal parado solo... había un pequeño detalle...

-¡¿Quién en su sano juicio me convertiría en mujer?-gritó nuevamente agarrándose la cabeza y varios cabellos amenazando con arrancárselos. -¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para demostrar que soy hombre?-volvió a gritar arrancando el teclado del gabinete con la clara intención de golpear la PC con él.

-¡Alto ahí!-le ordeno a Juudai colocándose frente a su ordenador, entendía perfectamente su enojo pero su computadora no iba a sufrir de una destrucción innecesaria solo porque a Juudai le había agarrado un ataque de ira incontenible.

-¡¿Por qué estas tan tranquilo?-continuo gritando el Osiris.-Ellas... ¡esas malditas locas nos están poniendo como pareja! ¡PAREJA Johan!-el peliazul suspiro un poco, después de todo, aunque él no quisiera admitirlo, había leído BASTANTES fanfic de ellos dos y la idea no le resultaba tan "desagradable", es más, si no fuera porque sabía que Juudai reaccionaria así, él mismo, en aquel momento, le estaría mostrando sus favoritos.

-Juudai, exageras.-dijo sencillamente esperando no volverse el nuevo blanco de ataque.

-¿Exagero? ¿Exagero, dices?- Oh, sí, Juudai definitivamente ya no estaba razonando y, aun con el teclado alzado como si de una espada se tratara, se acerco peligrosamente a su amigo.-¿Qué parte de nos ponen como parejas no se entendió?-dijo casi tocando sus narices de lo cerca que estaba.

-S-solo...-murmuró desviando la mirada con una aparente sonrisa, estaba nervioso, demasiado nervioso para decirle.

-¿Solo...?-repitió el castaño cuya ira parecía no tener medida, esperando la afirmación que su amigo había dado antes. El peliazul suspiro, solo había una forma de acabar con todo aquello.

-Juudai.-nombró, seguro de lo que estaba por hacer, sorprendiendo al castaño al mostrarle tal determinación.-Yo escribí uno.-Oh si, la cara de Juudai se había descompuesto completamente de la sorpresa, un segundo, había escuchado mal, ¿cierto?

-Repítelo. -pidió casi sin poder creer lo que había escuchado pero, como toda contestación, recibió un par de labios sobre los suyos que le pedían permiso para avanzar. Oh dios, ¡definitivamente había algo mal con todo eso! ¿Y por qué maldita sea él le estaba respondiendo? ¿Por qué se sentía tan maldita bien? Bastaron segundos para que el beso se acabara y Juudai quedara en un estado totalmente catatónico, demasiado, demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo, ¿cual tenía que procesar primero, los fanfics, el yaoi o a Johan besandolo?

-¿Ya estas más calmado?- le pregunto como si nada hubiera pasado. Juudai cerró los ojos un momento, con una expresión enfadada en el rostro, ¿calmado? Oh si, estaba lo suficientemente calmado...

Abrió los ojos de repente y Johan supo que era el momento de huir, tal vez no había elegido el mejor momento para confesarse sin palabras, ¿verdad?

-Sí, calmado...-escucho que murmuraba, retrocedió instintivamente al oír el tono con el que lo decía. Cerró los ojos, ¡no había escapatoria de Juudai cuando estaba molesto! Pero nada paso, nada de nada, silencio total a su alrededor. Espió con un ojo, entreabriéndolo levemente, el castaño seguía parado en el mismo lugar, con la misma expresión pero había algo diferente, sus ojos se veían diferentes.

-¿Juudai?-Se atrevió a llamarlo con un hilo de voz, observo como suspiraba y como el tic había desaparecido, ¿realmente se estaba calmando?

No, la simple respuesta era que... la situación lo había superado.

-¿Haou?-murmuró bajito observando un par de orbes doradas, tranquilas, frías, indiferentes.

-Idiota.-murmuro simplemente saliendo de la habitación dando un portazo dejando a Johan bastante confundido y si, asustado, cuando Juudai se calmara nada sería lo mismo.

Fin

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bueno, que puedo decir xD? Me sentí Juudai al escribirlo, en especial la primera vez que busque la palabra Yaoi, hace ya... 8 años? Tal vez un poquito más... además, no puedo creer que Juudai actué de forma normal al leer un fanfic, sea cual sea xD (creo que me robe la personalidad de una amiga cuando le hablo de yaoi xD) y bueno, si queda la duda, Haou apareció porque Juudai finalmente dejo de tener el control de si mismo... nunca han sentido que se les pone la mente en blanco cuando los supera una situación xD?

No sé que más decir, espero que se hayan reído al menos un poco xD

Bye bye~~


End file.
